


Reclaiming

by bookcuddler



Series: Into the BadlandsAU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, into the badlands!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcuddler/pseuds/bookcuddler
Summary: I remember just writing this because I just wanted to play with the story style of into the badlands. I though about doing it with all the seventeen pairings but I only got this far. I hope you like and let me know if you guys would like more.This crossposted on my asianfanfics account, I'm thinking about moving everything over so here we are!





	1. Chapter 1

Wonwoo remembered he only had one rule when it came to dancing in the window of the dollhouse. It was the only ruled that he and owner decided on to insure he would never have to pleasure one of the customers of the house.

                **Never looking the customers in the eye**

It was the only thing stopping him from being a wrecked doll in some guys bed. At least that was what his mother said, and he knew she was right. He knew the owner of the dollhouse would not stop to trade him off to any man who wanted to break whatever light he had in his eyes. 

So Wonwoo cursed himself tenfold when he looked into the eye if the new baron of the poppy fields, Kim Mingyu. Though he was young, Mingyu was known for being merciless as he killed his father for the title of baron. But as Wonwoo slid down the wall, slowly opening his legs to tease men to cross the threshold, it all stopped when he saw those dark chocolate brown eyes stare into his. But Wonwoo couldn't stop himself as he crawled to the window to better see the man, but all he saw was a smirk before he disappeared. Wonwoo turned around and leaned against the window as he felt he just doomed himself and maybe even his mother's fragile heart. Not even a second later his mother in dragging him out of the window room. All he could do was hold her hand and gentle squeeze it every time he thought she was going to burst into tears. 

" Aah Wonwoo I was just coming to get you. Baron Kim was just saying how he was hoping to bring you home today" the owner, or doll maker some called him, smirked as practically ripped him out of his mothers hold. 

" How long would you like to keep him?" he asked

" I'd like to own him" Wonwoo felt his heart stop as he looked at the baron and he felt his mother squeeze his shoulder and heard hold back a sob. 

" He's not for sale, at least not for owning. I would lose a lot of business if I just gave him away to you" 

" You'll lose a lot of business if you don't give him to me" 

" Is that a threat Baron?" 

" No, it's a warning and the last one you receive at that. You should consider yourself lucky that I am even paying for him." Mingyu growled as he dropped a half a pound bag of gold onto the table before grabbing Wonwoo. 

The boy didn't even have a chance to scream before he was pushed into a car. Looking out from the window, he saw his mother trying to follow him, but she was already becoming a blur. He was brought out of his thoughts feeling a hand on his bare thigh. 

" I apologize for the manhandling, but I assure you it won't happen again" Wonwoo slowly distanced himself from the other but was stopped feeling a arm around his waist. He said nothing, in hopes he wouldn't anger the boy. 

Seeing the manor up close, Wonwoo felt like sad seeing the fielder workers in the burning heat working. He remembered he used to belong to the former Baron as a field worker, seeing his father was one too. However he and his mother was banished when his father died, and the baron said he and his mother could come back and he quotes" When you learn how to spread your legs when needed Mrs. Jeon". It was no surprise to his mother when she heard those words, his mother was known for her beauty, and Wonwoo wouldnt have been surprised if the Baron clipped his father just so he could have her. Seeing that his mother would never do that, they immediately left the manor hoping that they would have to return either. 

" Mother, this is the doll I was telling you about, do you mind getting him ready for me for tonight?" 

" I don't mind at all son" the older woman held out her hand, and Wonwoo took it in his as he was lead upstairs. Brought to a bathroom, he was washed  and then his body pampered with oils, and later dressed in a sky blue dress that complimented his milky skin tone. 

" Why don't you look lovely" Wonwoo turned to see Mingyu's mother. 

" Baroness" she laughed before crossing to him. 

" Calm yourself, I am not a Baroness, at least not anymore. Mingyu thinks that's to harsh of a title for me" the mother looked him up and down before circling him.

" Your face, looks offly familiar" 

" My family used to work in your poppy fields" 

" Used to?" 

" Your late husband banished us when my mother when she refused to lay in his bed" her eyes lit up with acknowledgment. She smirked before turning him to face the mirror. 

" Hhmm, Mingyu always claims to be the complete opposite of his father. But they had the same test in lovers, peasants." he balled his fingers up into the fabric. He was saved from anymore of her insult by a knock on the door. 

" Mingyu is ready for you" a servant fetching for him. Wonwoo immediately left Wanting to be away from the older woman's stare. He barely realized that night had fell upon him. Before he could enter, the servant from before stopped him.

" He's still taking a bath, I just thought you would prefer being alone for a few minutes instead of with the Baroness" he smiled. Wonwoo returned it 

" Thank you…"

" Joshua" 

" Thank you Joshua. Do you think he will mind if I'm in there?" Joshua shook his head. 

" Not at all, go for it" Wonwoo gave Joshua one last smile before entering the room. Elegant and simple, that's was he thought entering the room. Seeing the canopy bed, Wonwoo went to rest on it,feeling his heartbeat pick up. He stood up on instinct hearing the door from the bathroom open. Mingyu walked in, fresh from bathing only wearing a pair of pants. 

" Baron" Mingyu chuckled before making his way over to him. 

" Mingyu, call me Mingyu" he wrapped his arm around Wonwoo's waist before slowly moving down to his ass. 

" You seem nervous" 

" You will be my first Ba-Mingyu" Wonwoo gasped as Mingyu began to mark his neck and his collarbone. Mingyu looked at him for only a second before pressing their lips together. He felt the other slip off his dress but he didn't mind. Wonwoo gasped feeling his ass being grabbed, and moaned as he was picked up to be placed on the bed. Mingyu left him gasping for air as he moved his lips downward. 

" I don't believe I caught your name doll" 

" Wonwoo" he barely breathed out, but he could hear the smirk in Mingyu's voice.

" Well then Wonwoo, turn around" he didn't have time to before Mingyu turned him over himself. Wonwoo when he felt a finger tease his entrance. Mingyu laughed at how sensitive the other was before he licked a trail on the puckered hole. 

" Mingyu!" Wonwoo gripped the sheets as he felt himself being licked once more by the Baron; his grip becoming tighter and tighter, and his moans getting higher and higher with every dip of his tongue. Mingyu easily picked him up to rest him against the headboard, replacing his tongue with his fingers. 

" I'd like to see the face of where those beautiful moans are coming from" Mingyu smirked before kissing him and pressing his finger in deeper. Wonwoo moaned as he wrapped his arms around Mingyu's shoulder. His gripped tighten with the sensation of another finger. Mingyu pulled as he watched Wonwoo's expressions, his once pale cheeks are now rose red, plush lips abused and even more puffy. 

" Beautiful" was all he said before pulling his fingers out and placing his dick at Wonwoo's entrance. 

" I don't do gentle. I do rough and hard, and I will abuse your body in anyway I see fit, do you understand?" Wonwoo only nodded his head before he was pulled into Mingyu's lap, his chest flush with the others and his entrance full. His hand found purchase in Mingyu's grayish hair, as the other thrusted into him. Mingyu's lips swallowed his moans and his thrust became harder each time. Wonwoo felt the grip on his waist tighten, making him break the kiss with a particular loud moan. Mingyu gripped his jaw, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. A look of possessiveness and want shadowing glazing over them. 

" YOU. ARE. MINE" each word punctuated with a hard thrust. Mingyu laid him down on the bed, giving him a better angle. Wonwoo whined trying to rub his dick against the others chest. 

" Do you want to come, Wonwoo?" he only whined as his answer, but it only made the smirk on Mingyu's face grow. 

" Come for me, come for your Baron" not a second later, Wonwoo released on his chest, before Mingyu released inside of him.  Mingyu kissed Wonwoo, as he gently thrusted in the rest of his release. Mingyu loomed over him as he broke the kiss, watching Wonwoo's every move. 

" We're not done yet." 

 

 

 

The next morning when Wonwoo woke up, he found himself resting on top of Mingyu's body. He placed a gentle kiss on the Baron's lips before getting off the bed. Moving to the bathroom, he stopped when he saw his body in the full length mirror. Bruising hand marks all over his waist and ass, purplish marks over his once milky skin and neck. He was brought out of his train of thought when he felt hands on his waist. 

" Who said you could leave?" 

" I'm sorry, Baron" his head was turned so Mingyu could kiss him.

" What did I say about calling me that?" 

" I'm sorry, Mingyu" Wonwoo corrected himself. He blushed feeling Mingyu's eyes on him. But without a second thought, Mingyu lifted him up and pressed his back against the wall. Mingyu made more marks on his body before he had the confidence to ask a question. 

" Mingyu, why do you want to own me?" the Baron laughed as he set Wonwoo down. 

" When I was sixteen I would go out to the clipper's wall and watch the field workers pick the harvest. I remember seeing you out there in the fields, I was amazed by the fact that no matter how many long hours you worked in the sun your skin was always like milk." Wonwoo blushed as he sat down on the bed, afraid to look Mingyu in the eye. 

" I thought I had a chance when my father talked about wanting you and your mother as house servants, only to later realize his plan. I was infuriated when he banished your family, and when I was old enough for the other Barons to acknowledge as a leader, I cut him down just like one of the poppy flowers in the fields" noticing Wonwoo's shy posture, Mingyu crossed to him and cupped his face forcing their eyes to make contact. 

" You would not believe the happiness that surged through me seeing you again, and the anger knowing that you were forced to degrade yourself as a doll. However I can assure, you will never go back there, and you shall take your place by my side, my Baroness." 

" But what of my mother, I won't abandon her" Mingyu kissed him to calm the fear in his eyes.

" Then we retrieve her as well" Wonwoo smiled at the thought, but Mingyu distracted him with kisses to his neck. 

" However, right now I wish for pleasure from my Baroness" he whispered in his ear. Wonwoo laid on his back as Mingyu climbed on top of him. 

" I am here for your pleasure, my Baron"

 

 

 

Wonwoo could not help the smile on his face as he ran to his mother. Feeling his mother arms around him once more, he couldn't help but shed tears. 

"  Mother, it's time to go home" he took her hand in his and started walking to the car. 

" And where do you think you're going, Wonwoo. Now that you're back, I have customers lined up for you" the owner tried to grab him, but was stop by sword pointed to his throat. 

" I suggest you do not touch the Baroness if you want to keep your head" the clipper warned before gesturing for Wonwoo to get inside the car. 

" Thank you Soonyoung" 

 

 

 

On their return to the manor, Wonwoo brought his mother to house where she met Mingyu.

" Baron" she bowed her head, but he only laughed as he bent down to look her in the eye. 

" Please Mingyu is find, especially since you will soon be my mother" she looked puzzled at his response, and turned to Wonwoo seeing his blushing face. 

" Wonwoo is to be my Baroness, and I sure you both will be treated gracefully and more. If you would allow me to have him" Mingyu responded asking the mother for her blessing. 

" If my son is happy, I have no reason to deny you him" she said. Wonwoo smiled at her which in return lit up his owns mothers face. He called for Joshua, his new found friend in the house,to show his mother her room.

" Of course Baroness" he smiled before, before asking the ladies hand to show her the way. 

Wonwoo turned to his soon to be husband, and saw his s idling face.

" What is it?" he asked.

" I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much in one day" 

" I've never had much to smile for up til now" 

" I'm glad to hear that" Mingyu said before taking a kiss, and Wonwoo didn't mind at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I though about expanding what happened between Joshua and Junghan, but this has kinda been sitting in my laptop so let me know if you guys would like that!

Seeing all the wonderful gifts laid out through the room for the wedding, Wonwoo could honestly say he was lost for words. 

" What are these?" he asked seeing the orange like fruit. 

" There blood oranges, a gift from my brother and I" he looked up to see the younger brother of the Baron Choi, Jeonghan. He took the fruit from Wonwoo's hand, and began to pierce it with a knife. Wonwoo was surprised to see the dark complexion of the fruit. 

" They're fruitful in our region and very rare. I remember Mingyu saying something bout how you love fruit, I thought you would like them" 

" It's beautiful, may I?" he asked to take the fruit from the others hand. Jeonghan gladly gave the fruit back for the young Baroness to be to taste. However he was stopped by the lady of the house.

" I see you're enjoying the wedding gifts without your husband" she spoke viciously. 

" My apologies Baroness Kim" he said not wanting to anger the older woman even more. 

" Scowled me Baroness, I was too excited to show Wonwoo my gift for him  and Mingyu" 

" Still, he could show at little class, especially in front of one of the members of a Baron family" she glowered at him as she came closer. 

" Joshua!" she yelled for the house servant. 

" My Baroness" 

" Would you please show Jeonghan to his room, while I have a talk to the future lady of the house" Joshua only nodded his head before he lead Jeonghan to his room. 

" I understand that this is all knew to you and you're excited to rip my son away from me but please, do not degrade my families name as you do so" she screeched before leaving the room. Wonwoo let out a sigh once he was alone in his room. He didn't think it would be this hard to plan a wedding, he would love to call his mother, but Wonwoo knew her all to well. His mother preferred the little cottage they used to live in, she wasn't a fancy woman. 

" What's my bride doing all alone in here?" 

" Mingyu!" Wonwoo immediately brighten not wanting to show the other his saddened face. He was enveloped is strong arms, and couldn't help but blush. 

" Where's Jeonghan I told him not to leave you alone while I'm  gone"

" Nothing, mother just requested that he go to his room"

" Why?" Wonwoo looked away, Mingyu could always read him like a book, now was not an exception. 

" Wonwoo, tell me, what's wrong?" Wonwoo bit his lip hard afraid to voice the problem.

" Alright that's fine, I'll find out soon enough. I always get my way" Mingyu said before embracing Wonwoo once again. 

" It's time for bed" he kissed the shorters forehead before walking out of the room together. 

 

 

 

Opening his eyes, Wonwoo felt himself frown seeing Mingyu already up and dressed.

" Where are you going?" he sat still sleepy. Mingyu turned to him and smiled before kissing him on the lips. 

" I'm afraid me and the other Barons need to meet to discuss a nomad problem" 

" How long will you begone?" he asked afraid of the answer. 

" A week" Wonwoo's frown deepened, but Mingyu immediately kissed it away. 

" Don't look so sad, the time will fly with the wedding preparations. And when I comeback, you will be all mine" Wonwoo blushed hearing those words and got from the bed to place a kiss on Mingyu's cheek.  

" I'll miss you" he said hugging the taller. 

" And I'll miss you too" Mingyu kissed him on the forehead, then the cheeks and finally on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist, pulling him closer. Mingyu pushed his lover back into a wall. Wonwoo moaned feeling his ass being groped. Hard. However they were interrupted by Mingyu's mother. 

" Mingyu, the car is waiting for you out front" Mingyu internally groaned before pressings his lips to Wonwoo's once more. 

" I'll be right there. Goodbye love" Wonwoo only gave him a soft smile before he left. He straightened up when he realized his soon to be mother didn't leave the room. 

" I suggest you put something on, we have a wedding to prepare for" he only nodded before she left the room. 

 

 

 

Coming downstairs, Wonwoo was more than ecstatic to see Joshua and Jeonghan waiting for him. 

" Good morning Baroness" Joshua said before slightly bowing. 

" Joshua, I told you Wonwoo is fine" 

" Yes, but sadly Mingyu's mother holds reign over the house, and she would have me whipped if she heard your name leave my lips. Tea?" Wonwoo having his best friend a sad smile before moving to the dining room. 

" Jeonghan, how did you sleep last night?" Mingyu's mother asked as she sat at the head of the table. 

" I slept well Baroness Kim, wonderful even" Jeonghan said, hiding his blush as Joshua poured him tea. 

" We'll I'm glad to hear that. We can start preparations this afternoon" The day seemed to go by smoothly after that, deciding the wedding should be held outside, Jeonghan feeling it was absolutely necessary that Wonwoo wear a dress. 

" Jeonghan give me a reason to wear a dress"

" Your the women in the relationship, it will show off your figure and most importantly, Mingyu won't be able to resist you in one" he said with a smirk. Wonwoo looked to Joshua, who was holding the umbrella for in the garden, for help.

" Wonwoo, he does have a point" he pouted hearing his best friend take the others side; Wonwoo roamed his fingers over the roses in the bushes before he thought of something wonderful. 

" Joshua can you prepare three horses for us?" 

" Of course, but may I know why" 

" You'll find out soon enough"

Riding on horse back, the three easily made it to the cottage located behind the manor. Wonwoo beamed as he saw his mother outside. Jumping off the horse, he immediately ran to her. 

" Mother!" he embraced her in a hug.

" I was wondering when you were going to come and see me" 

" I'm sorry things are just a little hectic with all the planning" he said before kissing her on the forehead, he turned to his friends" mother this Jeonghan, and you remember Joshua" 

" A pleasure to meet you" Jeonghan bowed. 

" Lady Jeon" Joshua bowed as well.

" Joshua , please stop with all the formalities, you're practically my son with how well you take care of my son" the old lady smiled at him.

" Mom there's a favor I want tot ask of you, for the wedding" 

" What is it sweetie?" 

" Do you still have your wedding dress?" she only nodded realign what he was really asking for. She went inside, with Wonwoo on her trail, she found the dress in the trunk tucked away behind the closet. She gently lifted the dress from the trunk and gave it to Wonwoo. 

" Its a little old, but I think you can wear it" Wonwoo beamed seeing and held it close to his chest. 

" Thank you mother" he hugged her once more. 

" You should probably get going, the sun is setting" Wonwoo didn't even realize it was this late, he gave his mother one more tight hug before leaving and riding back to the manor. He and hai friends were greeted with a angry Baroness waiting for them outside. 

" Where have you been?" she asked. 

"Jeonghan thought it would be a good idea to wear a dress for the wedding so-" however he was interrupted by his soon to be mother in law. 

" Glad to see your following someone with taste follow me" Wonwoo didn't argue, but gave the dress to Joshua to put away. 

" Oh wow that's… the dress is beautiful but it looks abit…" Wonwoo couldn't pin the right word as he circled the dress. 

" Luxurious?" Jeonghan tried to help. 

" That's exactly the point, I don't need the others of our rank knowing that my son is marrying a commoner, one who spreads his legs easily no less" she seethed. Jeonghan came to his side and gave him a gentle smile.

" Baroness, maybe a simple dress would be better for Wonwoo's and the guest sake" he said trying to persuade her. 

" We are a family of class and he will dress as such in front of our guest" she said sternly. Wonwoo only nodded his head, before he was sent to his room. It has only been a day but Wonwoo already missed Mingyu dearly as he 

laid down on the bed. But hearing a knock on the door,he immediately sat up. 

" Come in" he said when he was proper. 

" Hey, figured you could use some dinner" Joshua came in holding a tray of food. Wonwoo smiled before moving over so Joshua could rest the food by the bed side table. 

" Thanks Joshua, I didn't realize I was hungry until now" 

" Precisely why I am here, plus Mingyu would kill if I wasn't making sure you were eating properly" Joshua joked as he took of the cover to reveal soup and bread. After eating his meal, Joshua picked up the tray ready to leave, until Wonwoo stopped him. 

" Joshua do you mind staying just until I fall asleep, I know it's probably an odd request but…" 

" I don't mind at all Wonwoo" and both there nights carried on like that for quite sometime. Wonwoo would fall asleep at night before Joshua made sure he was tucked in and began his other nightly duties. Sometimes Jeonghan would stay with them as well before they both would fall asleep on the bed and Joshua would have to carry Jeonghan to his own room. The wedding preparations were all set and for once Wonwoo didn't feel like he needed to worry about his soon to be mother in law, that until she got suspicious of someone nightly affairs. 

 

 

 

Wonwoo was more than excited for today, Mingyu would be returning home today. 

" Someone seems excited" he was brought out of his thoughts by the Baroness when she entered the room.

"  Yes Baroness, Mingyu should be returning home today" he explained. She only smiles, and Wonwoo was immediately scared. There was a knock on the door, hoping to see Joshua, Wonwoo was met by another servant's face. 

" Baroness, Baron Kim has returned" he said before he left. 

" Let's go greet him shall we?" he only nodded his head as he followed. Making their way outside to the front of the manor, Wonwoo found Jeonghan with a worried expression. 

" Have you seen Joshua?" he asked

" I was going to ask you the same thing. Wonwoo I'm worried" Wonwoo was starting to get worried too. 

" Son, so nice you could be back home" Wonwoo smiled seeing his husband but it was soon turned into a frown seeing the sour expression on his face. 

" Mingyu" he called but he wasn't ready for the hateful expression that greeted him. He tried calling out to him again, but Mingyu had other plans. Getting a tight grip on the others hand, Mingyu dragged Wonwoo to their bedroom before he through him on the bed. 

" Wonwoo, I'm going to ask you honestly. Have you been having an affair?" Wonwoo was surprised by the question. 

" Mingyu, why you ask such a thing?" Wonwoo stood up at the accusation. 

" I don't know maybe it's the fact that I get a letter from my mother saying that a certain servant has been seen leaving our room every night at ungodly hours and along with ungodly noises as well" Mingyu backed Wonwoo into a wall, as his anger fueled him. 

" Mingyu, I admit that Joshua was in the room, but not in the way that you think" Mingyu's grip on his waist tighten" I got lonely at night so I asked Joshua stay with me at least until I went asleep" Mingyu's palm cupped Wonwoo's face before he laughed. 

" I wish I could believe you, but then my mother found this in your trunk" he went over and opened the trunk to reveal his mother's wedding dress. 

" Were you planning on running way with him? Were you two planning to get married with him in this?" Mingyu practically screamed as he threw the dress at him. Wonwoo picked up the dress from the floor.

" Mingyu please, this dress was for our wedding day, it's my mothers. I'm yours Mingyu" 

" Oh I know, which is exactly why I plan to punish the servant severely" 

" Mingyu, what do you plan to do?" 

" The servant will be whipped in front of the whole manor, and then he'll be trained to be a clipper, where I know he won't survive" 

" Mingyu!"

" And he will be whipped tomorrow" Mingyu stormed out of the room, overlooking the his smirking mother. 

 

 

 

Mingyu had the clippers set Joshua in front of the manor, shirtless and his arm trapped to poles on either side of him. They were all standing on the balcony, and Wonwoo  honestly felt himself shrink as one of the clippers raised the whip. The sound of it hitting the servant's back made him cringe. Jeonghan's grip on his hand tighten with every whip. 

" Mingyu stop, Joshua has done nothing wrong" Wonwoo begged as he turned to the other. 

" Why? He admitted to the accusation. Is there something you're not telling Wonwoo, because either he's sleeping with my mother or fucking you! Which one is it?!" 

" Please stop, it was me!" Jeonghan finally crumpled, not being able to take Joshua's painful cries. 

" Please stop Mingyu, Im begging you" Wonwoo took a hold of his arm hoping to end the sentence of his friend. Mingyu raised his hand to signal to the clippers to stop. Jeonghan ran downstairs to Joshua as Wonwoo and Mingyu just stared at each other. Wonwoo turned away when he heard Joshua's struggle coming into the house. He felt himself grow pale looking at Joshua's bloody back. Jeonghan managed to get him in one of the bedrooms before letting all of his tears run down. 

" Yah, who said you could do that and make me worry? Look at you! You can barely keep your eyes open!" Jeonghan cried. He squeezed Joshua's hand gently as if asking if he was still alive. Joshua gently smiled, be fire he hissed from pain realizing Wonwoo was trying to clean his wounds.

" I'm sorry, but after what the Baroness  said she'd do to Wonwoo, I just" Jeonghan only cradled his head as his wounds were cleaned. Mingyu could only stare as he listened from the door. 

 

 

 

Wonwoo felt better when he was able to treat most of Joshua's wounds. He decided it was best to leave them alone, so when they both fell asleep he left. As he walking, Wonwoo realized he was walking to their bedroom but did he even feel comfortable there? He opened the door to the room and found no one there, he was relieved. Retrieving a few things and placing them in a bag, he raced down stairs of the manor. Wonwoo found the clipper Sooyoung outside. 

" Sooyoung I need you to help" he begged. 

" Anything Baroness"   

 

 

 

Jeonghan was the first to wake up next morning and the first to realize something was wrong. Before he left the room, he checked Joshua's wounds and then left to find his friend. He wasn't able to find Wonwoo, however he was able to find Mingyu. 

" Listen to me carefully, you better pray that I find him or you'll be one picking the crops with the rest of the worker" his voiced reeked of anger as he walked out of the manor, his mother standing there in shock.  But at the end of the day, Mingyu came back alone and Jeonghan fear of losing Wonwoo grew. Joshua was bedridden for a good amount of time, but doesn't mean he's oblivious to what was going on around the house. He managed to sit himself up when Jeonghan returned. 

" That expression tell me that Mingyu hasn't found him" Jeonghan gave a gentle smile before he climbed into the bed and snuggled close to the other. 

" I grow more worried by the hour for Wonwoo, where could he have run off"? 

" If I know my Baron, which I do, he's probably looking in the wrong place" Joshua placing an arm around the other. 

" And what places would that be?" the couple's head popped up together when they saw Mingyu standing in the doorway. 

" My Baron…" Joshua tried to stand up. 

" Stop, I lost your loyalty as a servant when I allowed myself to be swooned by emotions instead of reason" Mingyu said as he moved by the bed post. 

" Do you only know where Wonwoo is?" Joshua smiled at the innocently asked question. 

" My Baron if I know Wonwoo, which I do, he probably waiting for you in the one place your mother could never have guessed he would run away to." Mingyu raised an eyebrow to state his confusion but Joshua only gave a warm smile as if to say " You'll figure it out". And he did, in the middle of the night when it was raining as if to say God was angry at him for not realizing it sooner, he did; and he did not wait for sunrise to go find him. 

 

 

 

" Sweetie, I love you, but you can't keep hiding from you fiancé" Wonwoo only smiled before he hugged his mother. 

" I'm not hiding I just miss you" his mother pulled down his head and placed a gentle kiss on it. 

" Thank you sweetie, but you know exactly what I mean. You need to talk to Mingyu" Wonwoo only smiled knowing his mother was right, but after everything that happened he's not even sure he trust Mingyu or vice versa. He was brought out of his thoughts feeling the grasp of his mother's hand. 

" Sweetie, all of this will work out, but if you don't face it. Now go collect the laundry." She only smiled before Sending him out of the house. 

Wonwoo was blinded for a brief second before the wind picked up to send the clothes in a flurry on the line that held them up. He managed most of them in place as he pulled the, against his body. 

" Such stubborn linen pieces, you remind me of someone I miss right now"

He smiled sadly as he got one of the sheets down. 

 

" I wouldn't say I'm stubborn, but I am a fool" Wonwoo turned around surprised to Mingyu standing in front of him. He dropped the laundry basket as Mingyu stepped closer and closer. 

" What are you doing here?" Wonwoo looked away from the other as he trapped him against the house. Mingyu cupped his cheek, before placing a kiss on his forehead. 

" I want my wife to come back home" he whispered against his forehead. 

" We're not…" Wonwoo was cut off by plush lips landing on his. One hand nuzzling his face, another pulling him closer, Wonwoo wasn't sure how he felt, but he realized when he pushed the other back. 

" Don't please don't ever say that, just… just come home please, that's all I ask."

" Mingyu, how do we know this won't happen again? I don't think I could live with myself if someone got hurt because of me" 

" Wonwoo trust me. I told you the day I bought you I would never let you go, that includes your happiness and then some. Everything will be ok, just trust me" Wonwoo refused to look at him, afraid he might shed tears. 

" Wonwoo, I miss you, Jeonghan misses you, Joshua misses you. Everyone misses you"

" I miss them too." he smiled hearing his friends were worried just as much as him. But he released a breath he didn't know he was holding when Mingyu cupped his face. 

" I want to come home…" 

" Then what's stopping you?" 

" You are!" Wonwoo's tears finally fell as he looked Mingyu in the eye. 

" I don't think I can handle that look anger and hatred ever again, I can't" 

Mingyu felt his heart crack knowing that he was the cause of those tears. 

" Wonwoo look me in the eyes, I know I've done everything wrong to you ever since I've comeback, but you have to believe me when I say I will do everything right by you if you just give me a chance" Wonwoo looked him in the eye to see no traces of deceit in them. Mingyu removed one of his hands from Wonwoo face to lace it around his waist. He pulled him as close to his body as possible.

" Let's go home ok?"

" Ok" 

 

 

The only thing Mingyu remembers about the wedding is Wonwoo. Wonwoo walking down the aisle with a look of love and happiness directed only at him. The only thing they cared for that night was being able to hold each other close after such a log time. 

 

 


End file.
